


tonight.

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: ⛔真人rps
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto, Komori Hayato/Tsuchida Tetsuya, 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

Kenchi才把酒杯递到唇边，啓司就兴冲冲地给了他一手肘，没轻没重，他一口酒没喷出来。

“Kenchi Kenchi，”一副正经面孔笑得倒是狡黠十足，“那边有你的菜。”

音乐鼓点、嘈杂人声共同组成了这纷扰喧嚣的空间，流动的空气被欢愉和欲望所充斥，浑浊不已。Kenchi一行人却是乐在其中的，酒吧是休息日里倍感亲切的地方。

好友帮他锁定了猎物，Kenchi顺着方向看过去，捕捉到一位年轻人。周围都是多人抱团，唯独他孤零零地坐在吧台中间。从男人的视角看去，侧颜不俗，腰身流畅，双腿细长，包裹在西装裤里的臀线也饱满圆润。

好皮相令Kenchi吹了声口哨，他端起玻璃杯，一边打量一边拿这身材下酒。

一年轻，二好看，Kenchi最好这一口。在一起鬼混相伴这么久，啓司的眼光也约能等于他的眼光。

“看起来是个刚大学毕业工作没多久的吧。”Shokichi也加入话题，添了一句。

“我刚从他后面路过，”啓司打了一球，又起身朝Kenchi讲，“看他手机屏幕上可是个女孩子的照片，直的...可碰不得哦。”他笑。

“那你还跟我说。”Kenchi瞬间没了劲，将酒杯搁在台球桌边，拿过球杆。

啓司拍拍他的肩膀，一副委以重任的模样。“没戏我能跟你说吗？你动动脑子，女朋友能放心他一个人来夜店玩？”他再次看上远处独身喝着闷酒的年轻男孩，“你看他那不高兴的样子，绝对是吵架闹分手呢，没跑了。”

“有道理。”良平正经地点头附和。

“这种时候趁虚而入再容易不过了，要不是我不喜欢男人我也上，”简直是循循善诱着，“直男又怎么，Kenchi肯定能调教得服服帖帖的。”啓司憋笑。

这听起来敢情不是夸奖，说他私生活乱才是真的，Kenchi扯扯嘴角回应了一个虚假笑容。

“诶你们这些人...真是够落井下石的。”窝旁边沙发的Tetsuya摇摇头，感叹到这世态炎凉，“人家年纪轻轻的，就要他遭Kenchi的毒手。”

“那要我把你醉到第二天发现两个裸体男人陪你躺床上，你都不知道和谁做了还是3p了的事帮你复习复习？”Kenchi回嘴到，三十几岁的男人斗嘴时才会像个小学生。

“不必了，你们随便玩。”Tetsuya微笑着拉好了嘴上的拉链。

“我可赌Kenchi骗得到啊。”啓司带动话题。

“加我一个，”Shokichi笑着附议，“我也觉得可以。”

“那我觉得不行。”Tetsuya不甘示弱地提出了反对，赌局由此正式成立。几个人商量着输了的人请一个月的酒，连喊不出来闲置在家的Nes都没放过，啓司专门打了电话要他表达表达意见。

Kenchi无奈地做了个局外人，趁他们七嘴八舌讨论的劲儿，瞅到那男孩子慌张地往外跑。他跟上去纯属好奇，倒不是担心猎物跑了。“我出去透透气。”Kenchi打了个招呼，众人并不在意。

“下那么大雨有什么气可透的。”只有Tetsuya扶扶眼镜，吐槽了句。

有挡雨地方不站，非要露天底下淋雨，Kenchi啧啧着，颇有兴致地看那对年轻人在酒吧门口理论。无非就是些小女生说得出口的，不在乎不放在心上还没有游戏重要那一套，连Kenchi也是听过几次的。

男人估摸着那男孩子就一定找不到话辩解。果不其然，还没说上几分钟，女生丢下句分手便失望又伤心地跑走了。妙就妙在，男孩低头停留在原处好久，并没有追上去。

妥了。

Kenchi站在阴影隐蔽之处，年轻人失魂落魄地往回走，也并没发觉他的存在。

半湿的白衬衫贴在那男孩身体之上，大约称得上是玲珑毕现。Kenchi笑了笑，跟上他的脚步。今晚就算不是自己，也定会有其他人去搭话搭讪，骗骗他占到便宜。谁又知道会是什么不三不四的人。

至少自己还职业正当身份正经，那可不一样。

于是Kenchi整了整衣服神态，避免看上去过于玩世不恭。他在不远处等了等，待到男孩儿回到原座又灌了一杯酒后，Kenchi才慢悠悠地晃到他身边，随意地在旁边坐下，背对着吧台，手肘撑在之后。

等到良平打完了这局台球，后知后觉提了句“Kenchi出去透气还没回来啊”，大家这才发现他都已经坐在了目标旁边。

“果然对他口的都不会放过。”几人哄笑着。

“他那不是好久没逮着合适的了吗。”不知又是谁补了嘴刀，大家续了下局，一边游戏一边等着赌局结果。

Kenchi叫了杯马提尼拿在手里，无色液体中的冰块晃动作响。

“遇到烦心事了？”待到一个恰好的时机，Kenchi问了一句，引来男孩的注意后，才抬头饮了一口酒。他步步计划到连喝酒的姿势都刻意摆放过。

“...你在和我说话吗？”那年轻人疑惑地指指他自己，对面前的陌生男人有些防备。

“周围没有像和你我一样在这里独来独往的人了，”报以一个友好的微笑，Kenchi轻轻朝他颔首，“所以，是的，我在和你说话。”

“因为这里的大家表现得都很快乐，只有你看起来十分难过。抱歉，我无意冒犯你，只是实在好奇原因。”他那种自然无比的攀谈态度，不会让人察觉到丝毫不妥。

“...我吗，我...”男孩的眼里飞快掠过一丝希冀，可他又失落地垂下头去。

Kenchi将他的分毫神色变化全部捕捉。“刚工作不适应，或者感情不顺？”男人已经提前得到了答案，又拿答案来打开话题。

“是感情没错...”男孩抿抿嘴，欲言又止，让Kenchi看出了他的迟疑。

“如果你不介意把烦恼告诉我，我听完就会忘记，大家都是只见一次的陌生人，你不必担心，况且我还比你长些岁数...”Kenchi换了个姿势，靠近了些，他笑，“你经历过的事，或许我比你先经历。”

“...对你，我也算个过来人。”

不知道朋友群里谁先说过一句，Kenchi是最会察言观色的一个。就算能猜测到他经历过不少，他也不会让人多察觉两分。他反而利用他的经历，要让别人先做掏心掏肺的那个。

“我请你喝两杯，换你的烦恼，怎么样？”这话听起来怎样计算都是一笔划算生意。

那男孩很是下定决心一样地重重点头，Kenchi笑着招来了酒保。他自然知道，这类小年轻一旦开了口，不说空心底，话匣子是停不住的。

需要扮演好一个倾听者的角色，Kenchi时有应答着，听完了整遍他刚才看过的剧情。

“年轻人啊...”他再次在心里感叹到。

可是男孩子并不知道他的心理活动，只是攥紧了酒杯，说到无奈处无奈，说到介怀处介怀，连埋怨不被理解时都是单纯可爱的。

“之前交过的女朋友也是，没一个让我认真得起来的...新鲜劲过去了，就每天都在抱怨我没发消息没打电话，没陪她们逛街之类的，”他不平地咬紧嘴唇，叹了口气放松下来，还伸舌头舔舔，浅色的头发在灯光下散发着光泽，“总是需要我去为她们做什么做什么，但开始恋爱的时候又不是这么说的。”

他自顾自说累了，又小心翼翼地看往旁边的男人。“这些有的没的很没意思吧？”男孩问，但希望对方理解他的心情又明晃晃写在脸上。他随时看过去，都会发现男人笑得温和，非常认真聆听的模样，很快就叫他心生信任起来。

殊不知Kenchi正在想象里构造拉拽他的亚麻色湿发、操进他舔过的双唇里的画面。

“没有，我听着呢。”男人嘴上却这么说。表面真诚，脑子里除了上他的想法别无其他。

“嗯...我只是很纠结，她们总是让我为了她们改变，”男孩苦闷道，“可我二十多年一直都是这个样子，也不知道改变是不是真的正确。”

“我真的需要改变吗？”他转而问旁边心猿意马的男人，眸底的水光闪烁，释放着探究与真挚。

而Kenchi凝入那双眼睛，一瞬有些失神，他本来并不喜欢眼神接触。男孩在等他的回答，没有移开目光，Kenchi眉心微动。他咳了一声，扯开视线看向别处，几秒后再次看回去。

“以前有一本书告诉我，‘没有人能夺走你的自我’，我想一个人是怎样的就该是怎样的。”男人正言，“问问你自己，你真的需要为人生中短暂停留过的人做出改变吗？”他也没想到，自己要在纸醉金迷的场所和别人探讨人生哲理。

男孩一愣，很快回过神，没再回答Kenchi的反问，而是轻松笑笑，伸了个懒腰。

对于他的答案，Kenchi心领神会。原本Kenchi的目的就是让他迟早放手，今夜和自己同乐，现在大概完成了一半。他突然伸手过去，指拂尖过男孩的脖侧。

“沾到了东西。”他笑着驱散男孩的不解。只是他说的是否是事实，有待考证。沸腾高涨的音乐下，隔远一些就几乎很难听到对方说话。人群越发喧闹了，男孩看着男人讲了些什么，面露疑问。

Kenchi招招手，他就听话地凑过去。

“想去打台球吗？”Kenchi的手拢在男孩耳外，温声朝他说到，话毕男人便指了指不远处楼梯上的游戏区域。那里空着一张台球桌，“你们去别的地方玩，桌子空给我”，Kenchi是这么给啓司发的信息。

“见色忘友啊。”啓司回他，一行人去了旁边的卡座。

“赌局可是你开的。”Kenchi白眼。

年轻人一扫苦闷情绪，冲他点头说“嗯”。

Kenchi带着他往那边走，依附着人群的流动方向，还是段不太容易的路程。男人松松地拉住他的手腕，回头笑:

“别走散了。”

男孩并没拒绝，他盯着被牵住的手腕，不知为何，心里痒痒的。

“你经常来这里吗？”被递来一根台球杆，男孩歪歪头，从正给球杆上粉的男人那儿得来一句“也不是经常，想打台球的话会来这”。

“台球大概算一个爱好。”Kenchi扬起嘴角。

而那个男孩子呐呐着，难为情地接上一句: “...可是我不会诶。”

“没关系，”一字一字说得耐心且温柔，他走近，“我教你。”

时间酿造的沉着感，极易使人轻信他的话语。Kenchi俯身打散了十五颗彩球。“这种台球打法很简单，用白球一颗一颗击中入袋就可以了。”他解释到。

这个只在夜晚才活过来的地方，几乎可以用糜乱狼藉来形容。男人却如同与此相斥，他抬眸朝男孩一笑，继续示范着。他的一招一式间，优雅而果断，总不留余地一击命中，动作中还透露出些许自傲，看起来似乎很容易。

而照Tetsuya的话来讲: “你不知道Kenchi他学好了一个台球，占了多少人便宜。”卡座里的几人一面憋着笑一面看着现场直播，时间实在太多，闲得不知道如何打发。

男孩却连怎么站都不知道，他听着Kenchi的指示，双腿与肩同宽，弯腰下去，保持平衡。手架也是Kenchi教他摆好，不过是通过“手把手”亲自摆。还不止桌上撑住的这只，连握在球杆上的那只也被Kenchi的手整个裹住。

他同样俯着身，凑低了才开口: “球杆不用握太紧，你觉得舒服就行了，对，这样试一下角度，瞄准角度，你感觉平顺了就可以出力。”

几发球下来，Kenchi这套“教法”让男孩出了满头汗，他凑近说话的那只耳朵也红了个透。

其实站姿本来只需要自然，而Kenchi的右手不仅从球杆滑往了男孩的手臂，更是从肩胛骨顺到了腰，“嗯，腰再压低一点。”他这么说，手上摁了一摁。

原本正常的弯腰隐约变成了适合后入的性交姿势。

“你自己试试看。”Kenchi脱离他的身体，男孩总算记得重新呼吸。他站起身的过程里眼神对上了卡座里的几个，他们兴奋得很，喝醉的良平夸张地朝他做着“頑張れ!”的口型。Kenchi挑了挑眉，顿时失言。

他已然有几秒钟忘记了这只是逢场作戏。

往后退了几步，Kenchi边指节摩挲着下巴，边端详着他指使出来的这场面，相当满意。要不是还不能打草惊蛇，他就要往翘臀上好好摸两把了。或许下半身裸着以这个姿势打台球也不错，最好填满后穴的精液能流下大腿，那简直堪称完美。

男孩转过头冲他笑，Kenchi倏然就软了表情。

再打了几个来回，Kenchi虽放水得明显，男孩还是输得有些负气。趁他去了趟卫生间的功夫，Shokichi就在沙发另一角坐了下来。“头痛...”Shokichi揉着眉头埋怨。

准备撤退的时候，他远远看到Kenchi的目标往回走，瞬间头也不疼了，愣是在原地坐定，等男孩路过，就伸出脚把他绊倒，再兴冲冲地逃跑。那小家伙可结实地摔了一跤，直接扑在了Kenchi身上。

Shokichi单纯地有些得意。

这几人本来都认为Kenchi会立马逮住机会，没想到他似乎只是问了问那个男孩子两句，就把人放了。

“没关系吗？”Kenchi关怀地问，“是不是刚才喝太多酒了？”吧台那会儿男孩喝了好几杯威士忌。

“没事没事。”话虽是这么说，等他再去打台球，视线也有些晕晕乎乎，无法瞄准。俯身下去好久，男孩再站起来时，酒的后劲一下子冲上头。

脑袋里尖锐的疼痛伴随着意识一断线，登时就软了双腿，还是Kenchi上前抱住了他。

“看来还是有事的。”男人轻笑出声。回过神来的男孩抬头望上去，探寻的样子无辜不已，他刚一想挣开，Kenchi便搂得更紧。

“你-”

“你叫什么名字？”

“玲於，”Kenchi突然一问，他就毫无警惕地回答出声，“佐野...玲於。”或许是这个问题过于简单不用思考的缘故，感受到腰部越发用力的桎梏，玲於已经回想不到这已经代表越线的事实。

“那么...玲於，”Kenchi低头，看向的是他的双唇，“我首先要道歉，对不起，我骗了你。”

周遭有多混乱无序都置若罔闻，此刻玲於耳边最不容忽略的只有他的心跳声，他皱皱眉表示困惑。

“我最开始和你搭话，并不是因为我对你不开心的原因好奇，”于是Kenchi就继续说了下去，音调刻意压低，“原因其实是我对你感到好奇，我是觉得，看见你的第一眼...我就有一点喜欢你。”

被拥住的玲於已经没在思考了，大脑已经停止了运转，话说至此，他似乎还是不太明白男人口里的“喜欢”。他们刚刚认识不超过一个半小时。可最难以否认的地方在于，玲於确实对他抱有好感，因为他知性又成熟。

但玲於从未喜欢过男人，对周围同性朋友没有过悸动，记事起他交往过的也只有女朋友。

“我知道你也许并不喜欢男性，性向是天生的，后天无法改变。”Kenchi不给玲於打断的时间，“但还没发现也是有可能的，你和我说你所有感情经历里，你几乎都认真不起来。”

“或许有那么一点可能性，你会愿意尝试一下不一样的关系。”Kenchi敛着眉目，观察着玲於的神情。

哪怕是没有可能的事，Kenchi也乐于将它变为有可能的。男孩这么久下来，并没有对他的作为做出任何拒绝。在他的认知里，已经代表可能。

“我...”玲於不知所措。他现在头脑昏沉，身体发软，在Kenchi极具蛊惑性的话语和拥抱下，产生不出抵抗心绪。尽管不清楚Kenchi究竟什么意思，他甚至有些被说服。

仰起的视线范围里，男人有靠近的意图。Kenchi在还有两厘米就要触碰到之时停了下来。“如果我现在想吻你，你会拒绝吗？”他主动看入玲於的眼睛。

不知该说是意料之中还是之外，男孩顿了顿步子，轻易地摇头，并且用双手抓住了Kenchi的衣服。

赌局收场，Kenchi再无他想，当即吻了下去。

唇舌交缠间，身体无缝相贴。玲於的吻技并无熟练，迷迷糊糊的，觉得男人亲起来有些不同。

Kenchi得逞般地勾起嘴角，舌头入内一遍遍舔他的齿壁里侧与上颚，逼得玲於喉内发出些呜咽才满意。他半睨着眼睛，看着玲於低垂眉眼，长睫颤动不已的模样。

然后又被他那几个朋友吸引去了注意，他的正前方恰好就是这群人。他们哄笑着朝Kenchi做各种动作，Kenchi则冲他们比了个中指。

玲於似乎有所察觉他被分心，眨着眼睛看上来，退开两分也想转头看去。而Kenchi却再次追上来擒住他的唇，一转身便将玲於带倒在了台球桌上。

而Kenchi假装没听见朋友们高涨的欢呼。

他倒想试试在球桌上做，可惜这里实在无隐私，还是把人带去了酒吧房间，直入正题。玲於根本不是他的对手，轻易则被挑起了情欲，连衣服也不知道什么时候被脱下了身体。

身体被异物入侵时，不适感总算带回了几分理智，可这时他已经和素不相识的男人赤裸相对。Kenchi缓慢而耐心地开拓着，底下鲜嫩白皙的身体着实让他觉得赚回了本。

他猜玲於一定没做过几次，和男人更是第一回。Kenchi掐着那双有着肉感的大腿帮他口时，一转便可吻上细嫩无比的大腿根部，男孩敏感得就要射出来，性器渗出了液体。

但Kenchi可不会允许他先高潮，预备进入之时，玲於抱住Kenchi，害怕得直颤抖。可怜见的，却没有让Kenchi中断行动。男人意淫了整晚的人就在眼前挺着腰大开身体，他怎会放过，只有贯穿这具身体，方不愧对这个赌局。

“别怕，”Kenchi爱怜地吻玲於的眼角，又替他别开挡在眼前的发丝，“我会让你舒服的。”

玲於连现状如何演变成一场性爱都不太明白，就已经受到男人大开大合的凿入。他连Kenchi的名字都还不知道，身体交合对大脑皮层的刺激却很奇怪。

这种感受不止是他从未有过的，玲於更探究不了。就如同有人狠狠扼住他的喉咙，隔断他的呼吸，又渡给他最新鲜激烈的愉悦，十分矛盾。

他紧紧抓住Kenchi，仿佛男人是他最后一根救命稻草，又低头迫切地往下看，想目睹到交接之处。

Kenchi觉得他傻得可爱，于是更用力地对折他的身体，让他也能看到自己眼前的画面。粗长的柱体吞没于穴口，这种视觉冲击极其微妙。

到后来玲於却无心好奇了，Kenchi找到他的弱点，发狠地往里挺入，精确无差地撞至敏感点，充足和舒爽再扩延至全身。Kenchi一刻也不停，快感几乎让人上瘾，源源不断地补足他的身体。

可玲於觉得过于刺激，带着哭腔求饶，反而让Kenchi愈发兴奋，精液射满了安全套。

一轮结束，Kenchi把性器上的东西摘下来扔开，吻上玲於起伏的腹部，再握住他刚高潮过的下体，不顾玲於都还没回转过来，就开始替他上下套弄。

一路往上，刻下齿痕，与玲於变换着角度深吻时，摩擦着两人的性体。紧接着提上他的身体，膝盖跪在玲於肩膀两侧，左手撑在床头，右手拿他的性器往玲於的嘴边凑。

男孩望向Kenchi的眼睛里情欲未褪，他满身绯色，像极了鲜红的寒绯樱盛开在黑夜，纯情又淫荡。

“乖，”Kenchi温柔至极地劝诱，“玲於，吞下去。”男孩便乖顺地张口。

接下来？接下来Kenchi联想过的场面全都付诸为现实，连他哄骗说“想射在里面”时玲於也没有抗拒，温驯得像一只驯服的小猫。

自然不会只做一次，他让玲於背对着跨坐在他腿上被操弄，这是个极易掌控的姿势。

紧致敏感的穴肉黏附在性器上，极致鲜活。Kenchi往上顶着，贪婪地舔弄他的脖颈，伸手扳过玲於的下巴和他接吻，问他:

“喜欢吗？”

是这场性爱还是他这个人，玲於并不清楚男人指哪个，可他仍呻吟着认真回答到: “喜欢。”

从未有过的激烈下，玲於几乎晕过去，等到再次清醒过来，他睁眼看见Kenchi坐在床边，背对着他穿衣服。窗帘很厚重，屋内并不亮堂。

意外地，身体没有什么负担感，十分清爽。他睡着的时候，Kenchi抱他去清理过，这是男人的礼仪。

玲於不知道称呼什么，只是伸手去揪住他的衣角。

“醒了？”Kenchi回头瞥了一眼。

“嗯...你要走了吗？”玲於有些着急，哑着嗓子，“可是我还不知道你的联系方式啊。”

Kenchi握住男孩的手腕，转身单腿跪上床沿。“你或许是有什么误解，”他与昨晚神态全然不同，“我没有打算-怎么说，打算和你交往之类的东西。”

“可-可是你昨天说喜欢我，我也...我也-”

“我是挺喜欢你的，你长得好看也很可爱，”男人的指腹抚摸着玲於的手背，“昨晚我很满意，可那只是一夜情而已。”

玲於木然，从那只手开始，接着全身窜凉。

Kenchi却笑得暧昧。“我还以为你知道呢，毕竟酒吧里所有人都知道。如果你以为我是想和你发展关系，那实在是...不太聪明，”他继续说着，“我和你搭讪，不过是因为我的朋友赌我能不能搞到你，我从一开始，就只是想骗你上床。”

“我这么说，懂了吗？”

Kenchi路过吧台的时候，左摸右摸掏出张卡来，朝在整理打扫的人递过去。

“Te付过了，”那人笑着打趣，“他昨晚还在埋怨明明只是酒钱，怎么你寻欢作乐的房费都要他给呢。”

Kenchi笑笑就走了，身后还传来一句“再来玩啊”，他摆摆手。

几天时间，玲於都浑浑噩噩的不是滋味，他就像被那一晚摄住了灵魂一样。反反复复琢磨男人的所有话，也得不出所以然。

他理应像个成年人一样思考问题，考虑到毕业三个月成年两年多的因素。大家都只是追求享乐，他应该对这件事持忘怀态度。玲於却忘了他一开始到酒吧，只是烦恼和女朋友吵架。

决定做个大人的第三个晚上，他就又跑到了那间夜店去。玲於没有成年人说忘就忘的本事，他在意得不得了。连带着，小森只问了他一句“怎么这几天不高兴”，玲於就一股脑对他全盘托出。

“奈美昨天还来找我想复合，”玲於干了一盒牛奶，趴在木桌上，“我都拒绝了...”午休时间，小森原本只是路过来看看他。

两个年轻人坐在离公司不远的咖啡店外，上面撑了一把遮阳伞。“你和酒吧里认识的人...做-做了？然后他说只是一夜情？”小森也不过只早他一年工作。

“嗯...”玲於没气力地回答。

“你之前交了那么多女朋友，”小森喝了口美式，“那你和她们上过床吗？”这么直白地说出口，让他羞窘得嗓子干。

“...没有啊。”玲於自己也挺难以置信的，从中学到现在，他交往过不下十次，“以前只是觉得有女朋友挺酷的吧，带出去见你们什么的。我也有把她们带回家过，不过...我真没那个意思。”

他抬眼看小森，那人听得没反应，玲於猛地爬起来握住他的肩膀。“我该怎么办啊隼！”玲於说完又趴了回去。

“你真的喜欢那个男人吗？真的真的那种？”小森试探到。

“应该是吧，和他一起的感觉和别人都不一样...”他陷入沉思里，长长地叹气。

小森自己没什么感情经历，这会儿也不知道怎么安慰玲於，只觉得他问错了人。“诶我得走了，你也要上班了吧。”两人沉默了一会儿，小森看看时间，“下次带你去我打工的地方，我们店长做的咖啡比这里好喝多了。”

“行。”玲於挥挥手。小森跑了十几步，回头见那家伙还坐在原处。

深夜接近零点时，小森刚巧出门去。开车到一个夜店门口，懒洋洋站在那里的赫然是Tetsuya无疑。

“真是麻烦你了，”他坐进副驾驶，顺手揉了揉小森染成米白的头发，“都这么晚了，其实你可以不用来接我的。你们小年轻啊，得多睡点觉才好，不像我人到中年没多少瞌睡。”

在打趣的Tetsuya正是小森打工咖啡店的店长。

看Tetsuya系好安全带，小森就出发了。“反正我也没事做，Teさん喝了酒也不能开车。”他如一颗小太阳般笑起来，注视着前方回答。

换了个舒服的姿势半坐半躺着，Tetsuya又想到那天他们拿来打赌的男孩子。他有事没事隔一两天就会去坐一会儿，每回都能见到那男孩儿。

看来是被Kenchi祸害得不浅。窗外的风景飞速地往后消失，他笑着摇了摇头。

忙完了半月，Kenchi总算周末得了闲，被他们叫了出来。“最近杂志开了新栏目，真忙得脚不沾地。”他为自己开脱着，也少不了要罚几杯酒。

几人像往常一样边闲聊着边打量周围形形色色。Kenchi出去接了个电话，回来直打直地撞上了上回他骗上床的人。他还记得名字，玲於。两人的目光在半空中汇集了两秒，Kenchi转头回了卡座。

“那小家伙在这里等你两三周了Kenchi。”Tetsuya显然是发现了状况，“你没来他就一直守着。”

闻言Kenchi挑挑眉，没说话。可接下来的时间里，他一直心不在焉，注意力时不时就会转移到玲於身上。他还坐在最开始的吧台位置，关注着男人这边的状态。

过去十几二十分钟，不知道那男孩是不是总算鼓起勇气，动辄就要起身。

Kenchi就突然离开了座位，他看到了熟人，几步走过去就把人搂住。“北人，帮我个忙。”他飞快说到。对面壱马一句话都还没说完，北人就已经被带跑了。

“又来？”北人被强制地搂着走，抬头问到。

“帮我挡挡。”Kenchi往那边瞥瞥，见玲於止在原地，就把北人带到台球桌前，塞给他一根球杆。

玲於便怔怔地看着他和不认识的人开始打台球，密切无间的相处气氛，不时搂腰耳语，在玲於眼中做尽了亲密举动。男孩心里涩涩的，鼻子一酸。

他是想为自己争取一下的，所以在不熟悉的这里等了好久，好不容易见到了，却是以这种方式。可玲於还是咬咬牙走过去，下了决心要再和男人说上话。

越接近，男人抚摸在北人后背的动作就越是清楚。玲於捏捏拳头，站定。

“我想和你谈谈。”男孩子鼓足底气，直视着令人恼火的场面。

两人世界被打扰，Kenchi不悦地看过去。心里已是预料到，他单手拉过北人，半拥在怀里。“我想我们之间，大约没什么好谈的吧。”男人噙着笑，看不出其他情绪。

玲於看看Kenchi，又朝他怀里搂着的人看去。那是个很是漂亮的男孩，眉眼中张扬的明媚妩丽是玲於所没有的。

“我...”任是有第三个人，玲於也管不了了，他总要给自己萌生的情感一个交代，“我想认识你，想和你发展别的关系！”他憋红了脸。

又是那种恼人的笑。“什么关系？继续上床的关系吗？”Kenchi接上，“可惜我今天的床上已经有伴了。”他的视角内，玲於单纯得脆弱。

Kenchi侧过脸，吻了吻北人的鬓发。“对不住了，下次请你们吃饭。”他极轻道。北人没料到这招，有些失措但依旧扬起笑容来配合。

但Kenchi的低语在玲於看来如同凑在耳畔说着情话，还是说给过自己听的那些，那画面刺痛了玲於，他咬咬唇，难堪极了。他没再回话，转身就走，Kenchi在背后，也立即放开了陪他演戏的北人。

“再有下次可就不是请吃饭能打发的了喔。”好说也被占了便宜，北人玩笑，而Kenchi抱歉地摸了摸鼻子。

跟上去的却是Tetsuya，他看着玲於在门口耷拉了好会儿脑袋，才信步上前。

“没事吧？”他一出声，玲於抖了抖身体看过来，眼梢带着泪花，像一只受惊的小猫，Tetsuya退后两步，“Kenchi做得还挺过分的。”他的话在玲於听来十分莫名。

“我是Kenchi的朋友。你不要误会，刚刚旁边那个男孩子是这里的驻唱，并不是Kenchi说的床伴。”

“你...一定很喜欢Kenchi吧，但是啊，别看他满不在乎那样子，他的内心是非常柔软的，要是谁住了进去，可是很难再搬走的。”玲於渐渐明白这人说的是谁，下一秒一张名片出现在了面前。

“我顺来的，上面有Kenchi的号码。”Tetsuya安抚般微笑，给完名片就欲转身。

“为什么？”玲於叫住来人，“..给我这个？”他都还没来得及感叹一句，原来害他心心念念这么久的人叫Kenchi。

玲於见那男人顿了顿，轻声朝他答到: “也许你可以住进他的心里。”

Tetsuya拐进酒吧，玲於留在了原地，他把名片好好揣进了口袋里。

“只有你才会这么压榨兼职生了。”小森来接他，Tetsuya好心要送Kenchi一程，却不料这人白眼狼。

“闭嘴吧你，”Tetsuya翻个白眼，甩了一句。半路Kenchi就要下车，打算走回去，Tetsuya叫停他，又转身请小森等一等。

“喂，我把你的联络方式给那个男孩子咯，”Tetsuya关上车门就放话，“还替你解释了北人的事，怎么着，不感谢我一下？”

Kenchi皱皱眉，一阵气结。“那我岂不是白费功夫了。”他耸肩。

“你说你什么时候改改这毛病，承认对人家有感觉能掉块肉？”Tetsuya不留情地回，“你这个样子，我作为十几年的朋友很难做人好吧。”

“你还说我？”这话把Kenchi逗笑了，“你不打算先解决一下你自己的事？”说罢他朝车内睨睨眼睛。

“这小子喜欢你吧。”Kenchi转移话题到，“能有谁心甘情愿给你当司机使？”

“那又如何呢...”Tetsuya笑叹，“不如我们两个比比看，看谁会先缴械怎么样？我猜...一定是你。”

“拉倒吧，回你的车里去。”Kenchi赶紧结束了话题，甩甩手就走。

夜风微冷，Tetsuya赶紧回到车内，从后视镜里盯了一会儿Kenchi的背影。“真凄凉，”他评论，接着又问上了小森，“我记得你之前说你发小，怎么他最近没找你出去玩？”

“他啊，说起来他最近很烦恼来着，”小森回想上次见面，“他在酒吧被一个男人骗了，本来二十多年都只交过女朋友，这下和男人上-上了床。”Tetsuya问他，他便说了。

“还说那个男人和朋友打赌能不能骗到我发小，真是无良的大人啊。”

这故事越听越熟悉，和无良成年人Tetsuya其朋友的经历完全对上了号。Tetsuya已然哭笑不得。

下午约了下月杂志的采访对象，久违地和Nes搭档，Kenchi负责内容，Nes则是摄影。去对方公司路上，Nes摆弄着相机还在抱怨他去都没去酒吧，酒也没喝到怎么就要他和Te付钱。

“谁让你赌我做不到？”Kenchi摊手。这个话题不知不觉中持续了很久，总让他想起当晚和玲於。似乎是故意叫他过不去的。

电梯升至18楼，电梯门打开的一瞬间，门口正站着男人忘不了的对象。要不是身后无路可走，Kenchi立刻就想转身逃跑。

天底下就不应该出现这种巧合。

玲於摆出他最礼貌的微笑。“麻烦你们跑一趟了，我是河边さん的助理。”Kenchi刚想吐槽一句“头发染这么扎眼的颜色居然是个公司小职员”，但他转念又默默抓了抓自己的青发。

“你怎么？”跟在小助理身后，Kenchi的眼神要把人后背盯穿，Nes觉得不太对劲。

“我告诉你一件事...”Kenchi头痛得很，“前面就那是上次和我上床的人。”

Nes瞪大眼睛。“你是说打赌骗不骗得到的就是他？”他们俩窃窃私语着，“Te还说他很喜欢你来着？”

“他连这都跟你说了？”Nes点点头，Kenchi随即认命道，“对啊，你说这有多尴尬。”

两人进了办公室坐着，小助理给他们端来咖啡。“佐野君！”就有人在外面喊到。

“在！”小助理转身就跑了。

玲於自然是知道他今天要接的编辑是谁。Tetsuya给他的名片上写得清清楚楚，在知道和他交好的公司设计师要接受采访、来取材的人竟然是Kenchi之后，他也感叹于世界之小。

所以他并不惊讶，不动声色地做好他的本分，甚至胸有成竹。杂志社的两人离开时，都是玲於去送的。

道了“再见”，玲於就转身上了电梯，像是没有一丝留恋。

“他哪里喜欢你啊？”Nes怀疑起Tetsuya的消息准确度。而Kenchi看着男孩身影消失的地方，若有所思。玲於明明有他的联系方式，却并没联络他。他应当觉得释怀，如若一夜情的对象对他没有留恋。快乐过就结束，事实理应如此。

可Kenchi却觉得是哪里出了差错。

而他预想不到的还在后头，当Tetsuya在群聊里放出个重磅消息——玲於和小森是发小。Tetsuya埋怨到Kenchi搞这一出，害得他和小森解释了好久，兼职生气得说这个月都不来接他了。

是哪个科学家说对了，这世界就是个圈。不愿开始的关系总会找到开始的契机。

半周后和设计师又见了一次，同他的小助理一起在咖啡店里坐了会儿。会面结束之后，Kenchi就打算回家定稿，走到半路，发觉他的钥匙落在了公司，刚往公司方向走了一段，又想起有份文件忘记向设计师要来。

因而他决定先去取文件，再回趟公司。这一连串忘东忘西，让Kenchi有些恼，更别提不打预告就忽然兴起的瓢泼大雨。路过二三个商店，雨伞都却售罄了，他愤愤地在雨里湿了个透。烦得想抽支烟，喜欢的牌子也没买到。

于是玲於出了公司见到的第一个人便是Kenchi，男人在楼底下便利店门口杵着，一副烦躁的表情。

其实他一直都很好奇蓝头发打湿了会不会褪色，结果却是好像早就褪得差不多，黑发都长出了一截，并没有玲於想看的画面。

“正好，”Kenchi显然看到了他，不顾正下雨就走去他面前，“刚才说到的文件忘了要了，你上去拿来给我。”他摊手索要，有些不讲道理的神态。

雨水打下来的声音很大，玲於看着男人，退了半步。“我把文件放家里了，我住的地方离这里很近，”他听见自己鬼使神差地撒谎，“你跟我回家拿好了。”

Kenchi真就跟着玲於回了他家。玲於打开地房门里，明显是一个刚入社会的小孩子租不起的大小，到处堆着漫画手办，生活气十足。

“要不然你去泡个澡吧，都湿透了。”玲於顶着外套跑回来，身上也半湿半干。没提文件，反而提议Kenchi闯入他的私人领域，做出更加私密的行动。

男人挑高单边眉，不知道玲於是无心还是有意。

他却照做了，在玲於去放水的时候，Kenchi还注意到沙发上就搭着一条男孩子的内裤，他低笑。躺在浴缸里的时候，他还在好奇玲於还会说出做出些什么来。

“那个...毛巾和衣服我放在门口-”

“你进来吧。”Kenchi喊。

玲於小心地扭动门把，尽量假装平常，心里却因为即将看到的画面期待雀跃。“我找了大一点的上衣和短裤，”他边走近边说到，“还有啊，你脱下来的衣服我只能帮你洗过晾起来了，家里没有烘干机呢，不然你今晚就住下来，衣服明天就能干。”

骗子，Kenchi明明在客厅外的阳台上就看见了一台烘干机。

他没有戳穿，反而好笑地看上去。玲於把衣服放在了浴缸旁，看向他的身体，吞了口唾液，毫不掩饰，当真胆大。

“你过来。”男人朝他招手，玲於听话地凑过去。没想到一瞬便天翻地覆，之后他竟被拽进了浴缸，与Kenchi同坐之内。

玲於张嘴喘气，抹了把脸，惊慌地看着男人。他在靠近，虽然缓慢仍在接近。Kenchi推了一把玲於的肩，男孩的脊背抵住了浴缸沿。

男人的双膝跪在底下，浑身赤裸着欺身压上来。“小朋友，”他语气轻薄地唤，左手勾住了玲於的下巴，“你到底知道不知道，你这一系列动作，在成年人的世界里代表什么？”带他回家，让他泡澡，还闯进浴室。

闷热的水汽氤氲在两人之间，玲於很快就红了脸。他知道答案，可也不敢说出口。

“你想和我上床？”Kenchi皱着眉低问。

“不是！”玲於脱口而出，“我不是那个意思，我...我就是...”不乱则已，一乱连话也说不清。玲於慌张地措辞，急忙反驳。几杯酒换一个烦恼的划算生意，他怎么也没想到连心也赔了进去。

说话间Kenchi放开了他，双手举到身侧退回原处，似乎要证明他没别的想法。他问玲於，却不想要回答。

玲於被整了懵，傻傻不能动作。

“一起泡吧，”Kenchi收回眼神，“我不会对你做什么的，放心。”

其实对我做点什么也没关系，玲於想。

可他到最后也没敢在男人眼前脱衣服，穿着长袖长裤泡在热水里头。Kenchi看出了他的羞迫，没多久就起身穿衣服出去了，而他一走，玲於只隔了两分钟就湿哒哒地闯进客厅，好像就怕他跑了。

“去把衣服换了，”沙发上的男人柔声道，“乖。”

Kenchi一句话不提他走或不走的事，最后状况演变成了两个人并排在沙发上看电视。坐了没会儿，Kenchi转头问玲於“有烟吗”，男孩摇摇头。他量玲於也没有。荧幕上播放的是上世纪的英国老电影，Kenchi的目光投向影名，《查林十字街84号》。

充满年代感的昏黄色调下，男女主人公靠书信交往二十余年，却从未见面。影片里，他们只是在不同的地方静静地独白，从未相见。淡然如水的气氛下，玲於难得看了下去，只是有些许如坐针毡了。

“他们为什么就不说出口呢？”他可惜地说，“明明爱着对方呀？”

电影的结尾片段，Kenchi侧眸，玲於专注地看着前方，因为认真而睁大的双眼里闪烁着纯然与光。

玲於好似感受到了目光，抿唇看过来，耳边陌生的声音念着不熟悉的语言，视线触及。

结束了影片，电视里已经是吵闹的综艺节目，玲於已睡熟了，不自觉地靠在Kenchi肩膀，在他的颈窝蹭蹭找一个舒服的位置，乱动的发丝惹得Kenchi心生异样。

一天下来，他也有些倦了。这个时间，Kenchi拿遥控关掉了电视，一瞬便静谧无音。他垂眼，看玲於张着嘴呼吸。

Kenchi轻轻托着玲於的脑袋躺下去，男孩就睡在了他身上。玲於抱起来暖乎乎的，还软得不行。

时间悄悄打往凌晨一点，阖上的眼再次睁开时，是因为玲於压得他有些不舒服。眼中世界里一下子就被玲於的脸蛋装满了，毫无提防。

Kenchi有些惊，一时间就看着玲於满心欢喜望向自己。

“呐...”玲於往上爬，一刻也未脱离相交的目光，等到了好位置，就凑上去吻住了Kenchi。他嘬了一口，退开看男人并没反应，就又印下他的双唇。

接着就岿然不动，闭着眼睛，压在Kenchi唇上慢慢呼吸，鼻息交织，温热动心。

Kenchi还能闻到下午玲於喝的那杯巧克力奶昔。心脏和拒绝也随着冰昔一并因为温暖而融化消失。

双手握上玲於腰身那一刻，男孩就一激灵坐了起来，模样慌乱。分明是他主动的，Kenchi一回应他却害怕了。

Kenchi失笑，但果断追了上去，伸手扣住玲於的后脑，重新封住松开的嘴唇，并将他压上沙发。玲於不知道Kenchi这种人一招惹，就会不可收拾。

两具身体紧紧交缠，Kenchi衔住玲於下唇撕咬，再解开他裤头的时候，玲於拉住那双手腕。

“我不是只想和你上床。”他宣告一般地急切讲。

“正好，我也不是。”Kenchi反握住他的手，回应他的心声。

这话使玲於的心脏发慌，他颤着声音，不顾一切地看进男人的眼睛。“我喜欢你。”玲於告白到，眼神颤栗，“喜欢得心里面全是你。”

Kenchi轻笑，抚上玲於的脸，俯身近在耳畔，低念。

“我会用身体证明。”


End file.
